Rugal Bernstein
Rugal Bernstein (ルガール・バーンシュタイン, Rugāru Bānshutain) é um recorrente boss na franquia The King of Fighters, e é muitas vezes considerado um dos chefes mais difíceis em toda a franquia. No anniversary website, SNK declarou que Rugal foi inicialmente baseado no conceito de "O vilão mais poderoso e mal de todos". Toyohisa Tanabe afirma que seu estilo de luta foi criado para enfatizar a força de Rugal como o primeiro Boss da franquia. Ele também comenta que "foi um pouco exagerado" com o damage ratio do Genocide Cutter em The King of Fighters '94. História Temido por todo o mundo politico e marcial, Rugal era um traficante de armas influente que perava a bordo de seu porta-aviões Black Noah. Todos aqueles que se opõem a ele, ele faz questão de derrotá-los e depois preservar seus corpos em metal líquido para adicionar ao seu macabro quarto troféus. Ele trabalhava com seu irmão mais novo, mas eles se separaram devido a conflitos de interesses. Quando Rugal tinha cerca de 25 anos, um Goenitz de 18 anos tirou seu olho com um único ataque e deu-lhe uma pequena porção do poder de Orochi por sobreviver ao ataque. Desde então, ele tem um olho biônico para substituir o que ele perdeu. Em algum momento de 1986, Rugal queria demonstrar o seu poder em uma base do Brasil e assassinou todos que ele encontrou lá dentro. O único sobrevivente do massacre de cinquenta homens era Heidern, que perdeu seu olho direito durante o ataque. Na época, ele estava muito descontente com sua vítima para adicioná-lo à sua "coleção" então ele tirou do homem sua esposa e filha como compensação. Especula-se que mais tarde ele passa a lamentar por este ato, mas nunca foi realmente afirmado. Antes do torneio em KOF '94, ele recrutou duas secretárias: Mature e Vice. Com a sua ajuda, Rugal organizou o torneio King of Fighters, a fim de encontrar adversários à altura. Durante a fase de convite, Saisyu Kusanagi foi até o Black Noah e desafiou Rugal. Apesar de Rugal vencer a luta, ele não o colocou em seu banho de metal. Quando o filho de Saisyu, Kyo Kusanagi, chegou até as finais com sua equipe, ele derrotou Rugal. Recusando-se a aceitar a derrota, Rugal explodiu o navio. Acreditava-se que Rugal estava morto, mas ele usou o poder de Orochi para sobreviver. Substituindo seu antebraço direito destruído com um cibernético, Rugal reviveu Saisyu, fazendo uma lavagem cerebral nele, e enviou convites no ano seguinte para outro torneio King of Fighters. Rugal utilizado um silo de mísseis abandonado como sua base em na época, e raptou o time vencedor (de novo, a equipe de Kyo) para lutar contra Saisyu, e ele mesmo. Apesar de utilizar o poder de Orochi e se tornar 'Omega Rugal', o time de Kyo o derrota. Mais uma vez abalado, Rugal tentou usar mais do poder de Orochi, mas o consumiu, não antes de jurar retornar. Com seu corpo desintegrado, ele viu Iori Yagami, que lhe disse que somente aqueles "da linhagem de sangue" podem controlar o poder de Orochi. Embora nunca tenha cumprido sua promessa de retorno, Rugal Bernstein sempre aparece como Final Boss dos tradicionais Dream Matches de fim de arco, sendo o grande desafio final a cada "geração" da franquia. Ele ainda é visto em um rápido cameo em The King of Fighters XIII que pode significar que ele esteja vivo, ou apenas uma homenagem ao personagem. Personalidade Rugal é um homem cruel e poderoso que vai matar qualquer um que ficar em seu caminho. Ele vê absolutamente nenhum valor na vida humana, ao ponto dele exibir com orgulho os cadáveres metalizados dos dignos adversários que ele matou em batalha como troféus. Ele pode ir tão longe ao ponto de matar pessoas simplesmente para fazer mal a outros (como quando ele matou a família de Heidern simplesmente porque ele viu Heidern como uma decepção). Ao contrário da maioria dos outros vilões de KoF, Rugal tem um senso de humor sádico sobre o que ele faz. Muitas das suas falas de vitória são insultos sarcásticos em relação aos seus adversários, e muitas vezes ele vê o ato de tirar a vida humana como um passatempo. Assim como Igniz, ele acredita ser um deus humano. Porem, ao contrario de Igniz, ele dificilmente leva sua "divindade" a sério. Pode-se dizer que Rugal possui a maior arrogância proverbial de todos os vilões da franquia. Não há informações a respeito de sua perspectiva sobre a sua família, mas pode-se assumir que ele é um pouco distante deles. Rose herda algumas das atitudes desagradáveis de Rugal, enquanto Adelheid presumivelmente herda suas habilidades de combate. Poderes *'Reunir energia' - Rugal pode canalizar a energia de Gaia e de outras fontes, incluindo o poder de Orochi. *'Percepção' - Rugal pode sentir a energia chi das pessoas nas proximidades. *'Projétil de Energia' - Rugal pode disparar projéteis de energia a partir de suas mãos. *'Energia Refletora' - Rugal pode criar uma barreira que reflete projéteis. *'Mãos afiadas' - As mãos de Rugal podem cortar e perfurar o inimigo. *'Aura afiada' - Rugal pode criar uma aura de corte em torno de suas pernas. *'Energia Negativa' - Rugal pode lançar seu adversário, produzindo um pilar de energia, com grande crânio dentro, este ataque, às vezes se manifesta como uma explosão vermelha também. Habilidades *'Mimetismo' - Rugal é capaz de imitar e aprender golpes de outros lutadores, apenas observando-os. *'Administração e Manipulação' - Sua ocupação é a de um traficante de armas internacional que secretamente detém influência perigosa e poderosa sobre a política global. Estilo de Luta Seu estilo de luta é um amálgama de várias artes, incluindo Hakkyokuseiken e House of Strolheim, os estilos usados por Geese Howard e Wolfgang Krauser. Ele adaptou vários golpes de cada personagem, como o Reppuken de Geese e Kaiser Wave de Krauser, embora ele também usa suas próprias técnicas, como seu ataque assinatura: Genocide Cutter. Rugal originalmente teria acesso a cada golpe especial no jogo em The King of Fighters '94, no entanto, a ideia foi descartada pois colocaria uma terrível pressão sobre a programação, e, assim, ele apareceu como uma combinação dos dois Boss de Fatal Fury. Ele também possui um projétil refletor muito semelhante ao de Athena Asamiya, este movimento pode ser um possível vestígio da ideia original. Em Capcom Vs. SNK 2, a palavra "Genocide" foi censurada em seu movelist, assim sua marca registrada Genocide Cutter tornou-se "Destroyer Cutter", e uma super versão desse golpe aparece nessa série de Crossover, Genocide Heaven, foi renomeado para "Total Annihilation". Na versão Japonesa, a palavra "Genocide" não foi censura, assim quando Genocide Cutter é usado, ele fala "Genocide Cutter" da maneira tradicional. Musica *'Ketchaku' - The King of Fighters '94 (primeiro round) *'Kettou R&D' - The King of Fighters '94 (segundo round) *'The RR' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Ketchaku R&D' - The King of Fighters R-2 *'Last Dance '- The King of Fighters 2002 *'Unlimited R' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Rugal Battle' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) *'Rugal' - Athena On Stage *'The Lord GOD (The Lord ULTIMATE)' - Capcom vs. SNK 2 Dubladores *Toshimitsu Arai - The King of Fighters series ('94~'95, '98, 2000, 2002 Unlimited Match), Capcom vs SNK games *Norio Wakamoto - The King of Fighters 2002 - presente *Banjō Ginga - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki drama CD * Hiromichi Tezuka - King of Fighters movie (Dublador Japonês) Atores Live Action * Ray Park - King of Fighters movie Aparições em Games * The King of Fighters '94 - sub-boss e final boss * The King of Fighters '95 - normal durante as cenas e Omega Rugal durante a luta (final boss) * The King of Fighters '98 - tanto normal quanto Omega Rugal (final boss) * The King of Fighters R-2 * The King of Fighters 2000 - como maniac striker para Kula * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - ambos normal e Omega Rugal (final boss) * Capcom vs SNK * Capcom vs SNK Pro * Capcom vs SNK 2 - both normal e God Rugal (final boss) * The King of Fighters 2002 - como Omega Rugal (final boss) * The King of Fighters Neowave - como Omega Rugal (personagem secreto) * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - como Omega Rugal (true final boss) * KOF Sky Stage - extra boss, como Omega Rugal * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - boss Aparições Mobile *Days of Memories (segundo jogo) - NPC; participa da rota Orochi *Athena On Stage - membro da banda *The King of Fighters Mobile *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Aparições Cameo *The King of Fighters '96 - em cenas do jogo *The King of Fighters '97 - durante o final de Hero team *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 2003 - em cenas do jogo *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Roupa alternativa de Richard Meyer (Variation B) *The King of Fighters XIII - Stage cameo Personagens Similares * Omega Rugal * God Rugal Veja também *Rugal Bernstein/Gallery Trívia * Rugal é vagamente similar ao personagem Caulder do jogo Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. Isso provavelmente é devido ao fato de Hiroaki ter feito o design do jogo. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Rugal-k94.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' artwork. Image:Rugal 94re.jpg|Rugal Bernstein, Rodem, and Mature in The King of Fighters '94 Rebout. Image:Rugal-1998.jpg|''The King of Fighters '98'' artwork Image:Rugal-capcomgroove-big.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK artwork'', Capcom Groove Image:Rugal-cvs2-fl2.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK 2 artwork'', SNK Groove Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em The King of Fighters Categoria:Personagens em Days of Memories Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Praticantes de artes híbridas Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Sub-Boss Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:Boss Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Boss Jogaveis Categoria:Personagens na Saga Rugal Categoria:Personagens na Saga Orochi Categoria:Personagens na Saga NESTS Categoria:Personagens na Saga Tales of Ash